Usuario discusión:Maxi-chan
¡Bienvenido! Hola Maxi-chan. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Keroro como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Keroro" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Respuesta Saludos, Maxi-chan. Últimamente he estado algo ocupado y no he podido seguir con el traslado. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa: cuando tecleas "Keroro Wiki" en el buscador, la dirección que sale antes que otra es la de la Wiki antigua. Como esa wiki está inservible, me gustaría saber si podemos borrarla o algo así. ¿Tú sabes cómo hacerlo? Respecto a las plantillas, la verdad es que sí sé un poco de hacerlas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y esto requerirá mucho. Ya hablaremos más adelante. --''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 16:55 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos, Maxi. Lamentablemente, no he podido hacer nada en Keroro Wiki hasta ahora, pero de un tiempo en adelante podré hacer algo; no podemos dejar que se pierda toda la información de Keroro Wiki antigua. El caso es que no, no tengo ningún manual de plantillas; lo mío es pura experiencia en Wikipedia. Pero se puede pedir ayuda allí, si me dices el tipo de plantilla que quieres. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 19:37 13 dic 2010 (UTC) OLA HOLA! SOY GRAN FAN DE KERORO, PERO EL QUE MAS ME GUSTA ES GIRORO. JE JE. PODRIAS AÑADIR MAS COSAS SOBRE EL PORFAVOR... UNA PREGUNTA,¿SE PUEDEN AÑADIR VIDEOS? ESPERO TU RESPUESTA, BYE! Saludos, Maxi-chan Las plantillas no son difíciles de hacer, soy wikipedista más o menos experimentado y lo que se debe de hacer es, en una página en inglés, poner, después del /wiki/, Template:Aquí el nombre de la plantilla. Por ejemplo, la plantilla Nav es una plantilla que siempre suele usarse en todas las wikias. Es que para crear plantillas personalmente hay que conocer muy bien el formato. Un ejemplo, esta es la plantilla Nav de mi Dragon Quest Wikia See Template:Nav/doc for documentation on this template. Nav } | header = class="collapsible collapsed navCommonTable" ! colspan="2" class=" } | } | navMainSeries}}" style="text-align:center;" }|class= } | } | navMainSeries}}}} } | } | } }} | subheader = - class="navCommonHeaderCell } | } | navMainSeries}}" } class="navCommonDataCell } | } | } | navMainSeries}}CellBackground1 | } | } | navMainSeries}}CellBackground2}}" | item = }| } | • } }} | footer = } }} Para que veas lo complicado que es. Respuesta:Ayudante Ayudante? Porque no? Jajaja no tengo nada mejor que hacer ;) La moda "del Keroro" ya ha pasado. No hay ni nuevos episodios en castellano, ni gente con quien compartir esta aficción... Por eso me ha dado por editar esta Wiki, porque veo que falta cosas, y bastantes cosas... xDD Resumiendo, que si acepto tu oferta ;) 200 artículos Ya hemos llegado a los 200 artículos (ahora mismo 215), ya creo que están pasados todos los datos de la anterior wikia y los artículos de los personajes mas importantes los estoy cogiendo de la wikia original en inglés. Por cierto, al respecto de la anterior wikia para borrarla, debes ser administradora e ir al panel de control, allí pondrá "Borrar Wikia". Sobre las plantillas... Podría yo colaborar, ya que se del tema. Tambien podría ayudarte a mejorar el aspecto de la Wikia notablemente, ya que se de programación y de wikis. Espero a tu respuesta. PD: Acepto tu oferta de ayudante... Pero en que rango ? Saludos... Respuesta:200 entradas Me parece bien jaja... Veo que aqui poca.. POQUISIMA hace algo, es decir, tu y yo jeje... Bueno yo te agrego al Gmail, el mio es theelivi1997@gmail.com Bueno, en mejorar el aspecto habla que habrar jaja, porque esta está muy bien ;) Cambios en Destacados Ya podrias ir cambiando los destacados no ? Siempre son los mismos... OK Perdona por la tardanza, pero es que me fui de wikia, y vengo de vez en cuando, afiliarse es tan simple como poner una seccion en la pagina principal el link a inazuma eleven wiki con el nombre Inazuma Eleven Wiki (w:c:es.inazuma). Tranquilo, ta hos agregamos nosotros a vosotros. -- [[User:Carlos96|'Carlos96']][[User talk:Carlos96|'¿?']] 19:10 30 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Cambiar Pues nose... En keronense destacado puedes poner Tamama o Kururu . En pokopense destacado puede ser Momoka o Fuyuki. Y de articulo destacado... Yo iré mirando un que este muy redactado o algún articulo curioso ;) Te recomiendo que cambies eso por algun keronense-pokopense que este muy redactado y eso... Yo dije aquellos porque ví que estaban bastante bien ;) Veo que ya has editado lo que recomendé, jejejeje... Bueno, en lo de "Personaje del mes" tambien cambialó. Yo recomiendo que sea el artículo del Padre de los Hinata ;) También recomiendo que añadas lo de "Artículo destacado" para todos los artículos, como en Wikipedia ;) Hola Maxi-sama un gusto para afiliarse con Bleach wiki debe hablar con uno de los Adm. o con la Burocrata para pedir que se le deje aliarse a Bleach wiki, que tenga suerte"Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Sanseki Enzan Yamanashi" 00:53 4 jun 2011 (UTC) One Piece Spain K recuerdos esta serie: Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu(me gustaba mucho este en especial), Dororo(el que siempre era olvidado por sus compañeros), el Ejercito Keroro('''lo veia en catalan asi que en castellano supongo que sera asi). He visto el wiki y si quieres pega una mirada a las categorias de One Piece, algunas como Mujeres, pueden servirte. Podrias añadir categorias como Extraterrestes(Mois) y Keronianos o Keronienses(como sea en castellano) a toda la tropa de Keroro y Garuru En fin, Soy Grand Piece administrador Burocrata en one piece Spain, he visto que hay 2 wikis de Keroro, deberias hablarlo con Wikia a ver si pueden hacer algo. *Por ejemplo quitar la proteccion de la portada de la otra wiki para que asi puedas dejar en ella la propaganda(por decirlo de algun modo) a esta wiki u otra solucion posible. Habla sobre ello con Bola(helper), como helper el tiene poder de administrador en los wikis y puede quitar la proteccion de portada del otro Keroro Wiki para que asi tu puedas poner ese anuncio a este wiki. Sobre ser aliados... Aun tenemos que arreglar unas cosas ya que pensabamos hacer cambios en la portada, pero intentare tenerlo en cuenta. Si quieres algo en Mi Discusion del este Wiki(pero entre hoy y mañana), en el otro esta protegido para que usuarios no me escriban '''ya que esta semana por examenes estare ocupado y solo pueden escribir adminstradores y gentes como Bola que tienen poder superior a Administrador. Grandpiece(discusion) Animanga wiki mira tengo una wikisobre el anime y el manga con mas de 380 articulos me gustaria que esta wiki fuera aliada con la mia pasa por la wiki y decime 19:50 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Iván: Esto... No es por nada pero la wiki no se alia con ninguna mas ;) Tenemos que borrar Hola Maxi, solo decia que tenemos que empezar a borrar artículos, ya que muchos están repes y otros... directamente están haciendo vandalismo... Estoy intentandolo todo ;) No eras tu el que pedia ser aliado de nuestra wiki? Lo de aliados solo es poner en la portada un apartado llamado aliados(un ejemplo, al final de la portada donde pone wikis aliadas ) con en nombre de la wiki amiga con un enlace a esa wiki y ya esta, nada de publicidad *Soy administrador, yo tampoco quiero propaganda en mi wiki, que cual era tu intencion que ahora me dices eso? Grand Piece Aviso Mire Maxi-chan,no se cuando sería la última vez que se metió en esta wiki,por lo que he solicitado una adopción para sacarla adelante con The Elivi 1997.Llevo poco más de 1 mes editando pero tengo conocimientos sobre keroro tras heber visto sobre unos 234 capitulos del anime,las 5 peliculas y haberme leido 3 tomos del manga.Si está deacuerdo conmigo digamelo en mi página de discusión.Un saludo Marta Castillo Fernandez 08:52 2 jul 2012 (UTC)